ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Calls Shivaay Singh Oberoi
Advay Calls Shivaay Singh Oberoi is the 42nd episode of the show and is aired on 29 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni recalling everything. She says everything got ruined, I have seen hatred for myself in mum’s eyes, she is my world, dad has forgotten me, if mum forgets me, I will be alone. Meghna and Shikha come. Meghna asks is this my baby, you said my baby died after birth, why did you lie to me, I don’t care what you want to say, just I had this right to take decision, how did you decide. Mama ji says she won’t say, I will say, don’t stop me today Chandni, I will tell truth to Meghna, Chandni did this for Meghna, a good family wants to adopt the baby, if Meghna wants to raise child, take the baby and manage the duty, courage should be there to fight with world to become a mum, can you go to Indrani and tell her that you are this child’s mum, Chandni is taking your blame on her, you are questioning her, Chandni knew Indrani will die knowing this, she has slapped Chandni and went and you are taunting Chandni, she married Advay to hide this truth, Chandni is alone, her husband left her and stained her respect, everyone thinks she is unwedded mum, all because of you Meghna. Shikha says Chandni is our sister, but also best friend and mum, Meghna’s one question broke all questions. Mama ji asks Meghna will she accept the child. Meghna signs no and cries. She says sorry, I don’t have courage, I couldn’t do what you did and gives baby to Chandni. Chandni says don’t worry for me, if I learnt falling, I learnt getting up as well, a new family will adopt this baby. Mama ji takes the baby. Chandni hugs them and cries. Advay reaches Mumbai. He gets down his car and walks ahead, surrounded by his bodyguards. Media interviews him about his return after 6 months, how does it feel to manage Raizada group of industries. Advay says I m back to business, our new program Skytel will be launched soon, stocks have just touched the sky, it still has to go across sky. Chandni gets sad and cries. She talks to Mama ji. She says meaning of house is understood when roof is snatched from head, mum went to find house and none is ready to give us a house. Mama ji says its not your mistake, I have a house in Banaras, its not so big. She says I know, I m worried for mum, her pride is also snatched because of me, what will happen of Meghna and Shikha. Mama ji asks her to think for herself now, she is married now. She says it was just one night marriage, everything got over. Nani comes and asks who said this. Chandni greets her. Nani says Advay did big mistake yesterday, I can’t change whatever happened, but I can try to lessen this pain, I will start this by returning your house. Mama ji asks are you returning this house. Nani says yes and gives keys to Chandni. Chandni says but Advay… Nani says Advay won’t go against me, I just have one more work here and then I will return. Chandni hugs him. Advay calls Shivaye. Shivaye asks did you reach Mumbai. Advay says yes, I m going home. Shivaye says tell me how did you like it. Advay says its your house, it will be good. Shivaye says it was mine, now its yours, you bought it. Advay says all thanks to you, you handled paperwork so well, else I would have not bought Oberois’ property so soon. Shivaye says you call me friend and say thanks you, did you not see Maine Pyaar kiya, Tej made that property for Om and Rudra, so that they shift there after marriage, but you know us, we brothers can’t live without each other, it was just a house for us, I hope you make it a home. Advay recalls Nani’s words and says you started talking philosophy. Shivaye says when its about family, even big tadibaaz turns soft. Advay says person can do anything for family. Shivaye asks did anything happen. Advay says I will meet and talk. He ends call and says time to go home. Advay comes home and sees the house. He says not bad and calls Murli to ask about Nani. Nani takes phone and asks him to talk to her directly. Advay asks why didn’t you come with me, what’s this logic to come late. Nani says you did what you had to, now I will do what I have to, I will reach in some time. He says I m waiting and ends call. A little boy Adi jumps to Advay and hugs him happily. He pulls Advay’s cheeks. Adi asks Advay where is my gift. Advay shows the gifts. Adi runs and gets unwell. He starts coughing. His mum Pooja runs downstairs seeing him and asks what happened. Advay says maybe he got attack after running. Adi smiles and says I was joking. Advay hugs him and asks him not to joke such again. Adi asks his mum how can she be annoyed, he is so cute. She smiles. Advay asks are you annoyed with me, why. Pooja says I got to know what you did in Allahabad, you left her after one night, you have any idea about such thing. He says you don’t know her, else you would hate her. She says even hatred has some rules, you have crossed all limits, think if this happened with me, you didn’t do right. Maasi comes and says Chiku did right. Advay hugs her. Maasi says I regret I was not there to see all this, what they did with my Didi and jija ji, this punishment is very less. Adi tells about Mehta’s daughter Shruti and signs gone. Advay asks did she die? Adi says no, she has run away. Adi gives all the news. He says I can’t see anything. Advay cleans his glasses and makes him wear. He says you are 5 year old and know all gossip. Adi asks for Badi nani. Nani comes and hugs Adi, Pooja and Meera Maasi. Maasi asks why did you not come with Chiku. Nani says Chiku forgot something in Allahabad. Advay asks what. Nani says your Chandni. They all get shocked seeing Chandni walking in. Precap: Nani says Chandni is bahu of this house, she has your name sindoor, atleast don’t insult it. Advay says all this don’t matter to me, I can’t accept her as my wife, just hatred means to me. He drags Chandni out. Nani asks him to stop and falls down. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 42 References Episode 42 Guide